Various designs for strut type devices for holding doors in closed position have been previously conceived, several such designs being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 842,691; 1,479,029; 1,505,184; 1,944,783 and 1,966,612. Such previously conceived struts lack in simplicity and/or the ability to be quickly adjusted and locked in any desired length, and/or to be positively locked in a predetermined angular relationship with the door when in operating position.